


Squeezing the Most Out

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Diaper, Gen, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pee, Wetting, female desperation, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief story about a shopper who needs to use the restroom on the busiest day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeezing the Most Out

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for Kawaiiomorashi on Tumblr.

I always try to squeeze the most out of Black Friday, but this time I pushed myself to the limit. 

I was high on holiday spirit (but mainly coffee). Pam was my sidekick this year and she prodded me on whenever I slowed down. We were up before dawn waiting for Target to open, hit all the hot spots on 60th Street, and worked our way inward. We were in the mall downtown when the euphoria started to fade. 

I had to take a good long rest on my fluffy coat on a bench. If Pam wasn't there I could've fallen asleep. She hung around like a hyper puppy wanting a walk. I eventually stood up, but didn't scamper to Dillard's like she wanted. We decided to separate for a while and I took my first bathroom break. I hadn't noticed it 'til then, but boy was I overdue. 

At the twelve hour point of my shopping day I was standing in a huge line that snaked along the west wall of the food court. Once I thought about my bladder, I couldn't stop, and the fullness seemed to increase faster than the line moved. 

I made it to about the middle when I let a kid cut in front of me. Poor thing looked like she was close to an accident. Seeing her potty dance made me want to do one too. I zipped my coat up, pulled an arm out of the sleeve, and grabbed the crumbling floodwall between my legs. I could feel the rock-hard bulge of my bladder as I maneuvered my arm inside my coat. I hoped no one could see what I was doing. I was safe for the moment, but the toilets were far away. 

I pressed my legs together and called Pam's cell to ask how the lines at the other restrooms were. 

"I'm on the case!" she said. By the time I saw her I was holding myself with both hands and rocking back and forth. Even the little girl was holding out better than me. Pam brought a smile and the bag I left at the bench. 

"Follow me!" she commanded.

"Where?" 

She got ahold of an arm and there was no chance of escape. Just walking was difficult, and now I was doing some silly jog as I tried to keep from being dragged along the floor by my manic shopping partner. I only leaked a little, but I was so fixated on my problem I barely noticed where we were 'til we arrived in the dressing rooms at Penney's. 

When Pam said "I got something you gotta try on" with an unchanged smile, I doubted her sanity. She herded me into a room, closed the door and said "I put it in your bag." 

I was stunned when I saw an adult diaper. 

"Hand it to me when you're done and Ill throw it away," she said like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

I had no choice. I threw off my coat, pulled my slacks and panties down to my knees, and fit the diaper in, up and around. I popped a squat out of habit, but let go before I was all the way in position. There was a muffled sound like a coffee machine filling a cup so big it took over a minute to fill. 

My feelings went back from anxiety to euphoria. The afterglow was so good I forgot where I was 'til Pam asked how I was doing. 

We went back to shopping after she remarked that she'd never seen a diaper half as soggy as mine. I was grateful for her help, but unsettled by the cheerful revelation that she always wore diapers on shopping binges.


End file.
